1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a depot connector for connecting a tank truck to an underground oil depot to provide an excellent sealing effect and to keep the connector from disengaging unintentionally from a joint of a valve during the oil-draining process.
2. Description of Related Art
To drain oil from a tank truck to an underground oil depot, an oil pipe is used and has two ends connected respectively with a drain connector and a depot connector. The depot connector is connected to an oil drain valve on the underground oil depot to discharge oil in the tank truck into the oil depot via the connectors and the oil pipe. To prevent oil leakage and a fire from occurring, an excellent sealing conjunction between the connectors and the valves is an important issue. Additionally, a conventional connector does not have a locking mechanism to keep the connector from disengaging from the valve unintentionally, so the conventional connector may be detached from the valve due to an external force or carelessness of an operator.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.